Smiling for Always
by chocomintswirl
Summary: [COMPLETE] Basically, a fic about MahiruMitsuru. A cute, fluffy story. Read and Review if you'd like.
1. Smiling for Always Prologue

Note to Disclaimers: I do not, and never will own Crescent moon. If you think I do, well…then you need some help! Hahaha! Anyway, please don't sue me. I have nothing to give anyone who does. I'm a college student here, and I NEED money.

A/N: Okie, first Crescent Moon fic here, and this particular chapter is a bit of a prologue! This is in Mahiru's POV, first person. Well, more to come in the next chapter! Enjoy!

Word Coding:

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Everything Else

**Smiling for Always (Prologue)**

_Princess, Princess, why do you cry?_

**I don't think I cry that much.**

I think my life is relatively simple and easy. I was a normal high school student, an average 16 year old girl who didn't understand the misfortunes of life. A girl who simply knew them. My parents died when I was a young girl. In School, I'm notorious for my own bad luck; but I'm famous for my good luck on others. What is my name? My name is Mahiru.

**I think I've cried a lot, lately.**

I enjoy my friends' company. Nozomu, Misoka and Akira are wonderful, and they've come to mean so much to me over the past few years. Nozomu may be a pervert sometimes but he is very reliable and he means well, most of the time. Misoka is the wise one of our bunch, extremely wise, the smart one that we all depend on. And Akira is so cheerful and carefree but he dedicated to our cause no matter what. I suppose our cause is collecting the Teardrops of the Moon.

**I've cried in front of him.**

Then…there's Mitsuru, the ever stubborn Tengu who I can't seem to leave alone. He hates me, I'm sure of it; or he really dislikes me. I don't blame him. After all, if I hadn't saved him with a Teardrop of the moon, he wouldn't be in such constant pain like me. He wouldn't have to suffer the agony that I feel every time the Teardrops are around every time I feel pain from fright. Every time…my heart beats in panic. Every time he comes near me, every time I hear him speak. I can't stand to look at him sometimes, mainly because my feelings for him scare me. There are times, like at school, when I wish he wouldn't be there—but I'm ever more afraid that he won't be there. I see him on the rooftops, to the sides of buildings, in the shadows, watching; he's always watching me. Sometimes I wonder if he still does it because of our strange connection, or if, just maybe, it's because he cares about me. But somehow…I highly doubt it's that. At least he doesn't transform anymore.

So by now, I'm older. I'm not sixteen anymore. Now, well…I'm eighteen, and in my final year of high school. O am about to graduate, and I hope to go to a good college. We still haven't collected all the teardrops of the moon, but I'm hoping we're nearing that point. But…I am frightened at what's to happen once it's all done. Does that mean it all ends? Does that mean I lose all my friends? Does that mean I lose…Mitsuru? Of all people, I don't want to lose Mitsuru—never. I can't see myself without him, whether he is being cruel to me or not. I have to have him around, I need to be near him. I know I love him and that being around him makes me flutter inside, makes my heart beat wildly. I wonder…does he feel the same way about me? I wish I knew…but I know that knowing would hurt me if he didn't return my feelings. So now, I stand here on the top of the Moonshine bar on my break. I've become accustomed to the late shifts as of the past few years. I can hear the music drifting up from below me, slipping through the crevices of the door from within the beautiful atmosphere behind the closed metal, which lies to my side. The wind whips around me, swirling up throughout my skirt and apron, reminding me of him.

Mitsuru.

A Tengu, a tengu who controls wind and lightning.

I can't stop thinking about him. The wind agrees with me as it caresses my face, feeling vaguely like his hand. I relish the caress for a moment as I gaze at the city lights below me, over the cold railing of the bar. I reminisce. There are some things that I wish I could relive, like the constant feeling of being in Mitsuru's arms—having them around me in such a protective manner. I want to relive the delicious moments when I sometimes catch him staring at me, not in hatred, but with something else in his eyes. It makes me feel so light, like I'm walking on air. And I love it when he gives me those rare smiles, when he cries at times he thinks no one is looking. I want to go back to the times where he would try to comfort me, hiding his true intentions behind a façade he thought no one could see through—me most of all. But I know what he hides, what he wants to keep from us. Mitsuru, however much he is a part of the Lunar Race, he was raised with humans. Therefore, Mitsuru acts very human at times, especially when it comes to hiding his emotions. He can't hide from me, not forever. Never forever, Mitsuru.

TBC…

_(Okie, so that was REALLY short, but what can you expect from a prologue? Well, anyways, this is in no way taking priority over my other fics. I just needed some time to think about them on a deeper level, and this helps me do that, believe it or not. Well, please R&R, flame if you want, sine you will if you REALLY want to. Thanks for reading.)_

**_Chocomintswirl_****__**


	2. Smiling for Always Chapter 1

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Crescent moon. If you think I do, well…then you need some help! Hahaha! Anyway, please don't sue me. I have nothing to give anyone who does. I'm a college student here, and I NEED money.

_A/N: Okie, first Crescent Moon fic here. I just…really fell in love with this little Manga. Anyway, yeah, not all of them are out, so there is some inserted stuff here, Okie? Well, enjoy the fic. Also, I needed a break from TOZ and my other fics. So this is helping me get over my writer's block and plot issues. This will be rather short, as I just want fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Enjoy!_

Word Coding:

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Everything Else

**Smiling for Always (Chapter One)**

"Mahiru, you're break is up! We really need you down here!"

"Hai, I'm coming!" I shout back through the now open door that leads into the inside of the Moonshine Bar. I can see Akira, Nozomu and Misoka entertaining the crown with the beautiful art of the Lunar Race, using their bodies to create such splendid music. As I descend the staircase, I can see Mitsuru on the far left, wiping glass clean of water residue, like always. I nod to him in acknowledgement before taking the free waitress tray from the counter. I lean over the bar as I begin placing the empty glass on the corkwood of the tray, carefully counting each one. Mitsuru glares at me from the corner of my eye, but I do not heed it as I take the full tray and begin depositing the dirtied glasses in the sink for washing. Oboro is serving the drinks to my right while Katsuru takes down orders to fill, her long, silky hair swaying as she nods to each customer. She's still in her woman form at this point. I finally return to the bar and pick up the nearest broom as I make my way to clean the restrooms, which get a fair amount of use because of the alcohol intake.

I sigh as I place the supplies next to one stall, sliding the rubber gloves for cleaning onto my hands in preparation of cleansing. I grab the nearest scrubber and begin to wipe away the grime atop the counters that hold the sinks, one on each side. For the most part our customers are clean, and doing hard scrubbing and disinfecting in the bathrooms is not necessary. I am thankful for this as I move onto the toilets, spraying and scraping away the muck on the seats and lid. My least favorite part is sweeping and mopping, which I always do last—it makes sense this way. As I start the next task of mopping, having finished sweeping, I find myself drifting off into my thoughts again, thoughts of my friends. My mind takes in the sight of Mitsuru tonight, causing my cheeks to flame as I conjure the image in my head. Of all nights, tonight Mitsuru looked his best, his most attractive, which is saying something since I already know how I feel about him. I smile as the image emblazons itself in my mind's view, making my heart beat rapidly within the confinements of my skin, which has become slightly warmer. I pull at my apron for relief.

And I know he is out there, dressed in his normal outfit used to work behind the bar. He's there in his black slacks, his white shirt that fits snugly under the black vest donned over it, only further accented by the light green bowtie he wears, which matches his hair. His hair, which looked like it had no particular care of effort put into fix it, appeared surprisingly well kept from where I had been standing. But I know better. And his eyes—I dared not look into them while I was out there—where I could drown forever, if he let me. Yet even when he doesn't let me, I still find myself falling into an oblivion that his eyes alone can cause. My reverie is broken when a sharp noise interrupts my thoughts. I look up from my task—I have accomplished very little—and come face to face with his gorgeous spheres. My breath catches in my throat for a mere second before I give him a nervous smile. He only scowls in response; this is usual for him.

"Mitsuru…is there something you need?" I ask him with a polite, steady voice though I feel completely otherwise.

His scowl deepens. "Will you hurry up woman? You're taking so long and we're getting backed up." I shoot him a puzzled look. "It doesn't usually take this long for you to clean the bathroom, does it? Hurry up!" I smile at him and nod in reply as I go back to work, afraid that my actions will betray me. When he makes no sudden move to leave, I throw him a questioning look. He blanches. "Don't look at me like that! What is your problem? Just hurry up! Akira needs to go back to singing!" And just as he appeared he is gone, leaving the bathroom door flapping behind him.

I stare at the swinging contraption for a moment before another small smile graces my face. My mind pauses as I begin to collect the cleaning supplies, idly dropping them into the bucket where they are stored. As I drag myself out of the bathroom, carefully bringing the chemicals with me, I steal another small glance as Mitsuru who is currently conversing with Akira, motioning for him to return to the stage. I briefly see Nozomu and Misoka still entertaining the guests as though they never needed Akira's help; but my mind eventually wanders back to Mitsuru's handsome self. He has gone back to drying the various glasses, momentarily looking up so that our eyes lock. '_Will I turn away this time, or will you turn away from me, like all the other times?_' I continue to hold our stare, daring him to keep it since he usually looks away first. As if answering me, he keeps the gaze, even as he is drying the glasses and even as I resume my steady pace towards the closet on the side of the bar. I feel myself blushing in spite of myself, and I know he can see. His eyes are burning into mine as he sets down one glass and picks up another. I cringe when the sound of breaking glass tears his gaze away from mine. I do not consider this a forfeit since we were both distracted. I lean down to pick up my fallen broom, and he to retrieve a dustpan to scoop up the broken glass.

From behind me I hear a distinct laugh—Nozomu. "Wow, that's the third one this week, Mitsuru. Hm…your hands a bit slippery lately, aren't they?"

This statement sets the Tengu's face aflame as he throws the remaining shards into the trash bin. He gives Nozomu a hateful look as he removes his apron, roughly, and then proceeds to throw it at the Vampire's face as he takes off into the back of the bar. I know I shouldn't go after him, as he has done this many times before; but as before, I can't control myself. I rush after him, tossing the broom carelessly to the floor beside Misoka, who had just walked up. I know where he is headed too, and I pant the whole way as I run after him, hoping to catch him before he darts off with the currents of the wind. I make it, barely in time to see his with his hands on the railing. I throw myself on him before he has a chance to jump off.

"MITSURU, WAIT!" I shout over the building wind around us.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roars, trying to throw me off. I hold fast.

"No! Mitsuru, please! It's not worth flipping out over! Nozomu is always like this, you know that!" I try to reason with him as the wind howls around us, dangerously, daring me to keep my hold, which I do. I feel him tense up even more as his transformation starts, and tears spring to my eyes as I tighten my hold. "If you go, I'm going with you!"

"No! Get off of me!" He attempts to pry my death grip from around his waist, but I refuse to be thrown off so easily.

Normally I would let him go, taking the advice of the others. But today, I can't seem to let go; I never want to. I shake my head and bite back my tears as I wrap my entire body around him in rebellion. "I'm NOT letting go! If you want to leave, then you HAVE to take me with you! I'm not letting go Mitsuru, I'm not!"

He gives one last cry of irritation and frustration as he sweeps up into the air, his arms surrounding me protectively. I close my eyes as the wind batters me, though I never feel so bad about it when I'm in his arms. '_I feel like a princess…just like the princess…_' My thoughts are cut off as my gaze falls to the grounds below me, the sights and people walking around on the busy street. I see the lights, bright and brilliant from above, sparkling with a clarity that can't be seen when in the actual bustle. I return my eyes to Mitsuru, who is looking ahead of us. I feel myself blushing again as his grip tightens around me, relishing in the embrace even though it was not a willing one. I could care less at this point. My hands curl around the soft fabric of his clothes, digging into the material, and consequently, his back. I hear a soft grunt emit from his pursed lips but act as if nothing has happened. His skin is tense underneath his clothing—I can tell—and I continue to rub comforting circles up and down his spine, as if to calm him.

The fact that he allows me to do this is surprising for me right now, and I chance my fingertips drifting further down until they have reached the small of his back. But before I can start new ministrations, we have landed on the ground; he is releasing me and pushing me away. He reverts back to his human form immediately, and takes off into the gardens of an all too familiar place. I trail after him at a slightly slower pace, but following whether he cares or not. He stops about ten feet away from the cliff—a safe distance—and stares out at the scenery below, brooding. I don't have to see him to know this. I come to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, which causes him to turn to me. His eyes are hard and he is glaring at me, but he does not push my hand away, nor does he jerk away when I embrace him from behind. He simply tenses for a moment and then, relaxes.

"Mitsuru?" I whisper his name like a holy prayer.

"What?" His reply is quiet but heavy with emotion as he crosses his arms over his chest where they rest over mine.

"You know Nozomu was just playing around. Are you really that…angry?" I question tentatively.

He is silent for a few minutes. "I know," he answers. "But he really bothers me. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You're so annoying."

I smile at the supposedly meant-to-hurt-me words coming from his lips. "I know, but if I wasn't, I would never get anything out of you." I don't have to see him to know he is scowling at my response, but I don't care. I bury my head into his back as he lets out a sigh. "We can stay as long as you want Mitsuru. I'll leave you alone." As I start to walk off like I've done a few times before, I feel his hands refuse to release me. I glance up at him in utter curiosity. "Is something the matter? I usually leave you alone…isn't that what you want?"

"I…" I peer into his eyes as he struggles to speak. Then, he shakes his head, his cheeks turning a little pink. "Never mind…it's nothing." I nod and he huffs. "Go pick your flowers, you stupid, annoying girl. Don't run off and get yourself killed though. I don't want to have to save you."

I let out a small giggle as I skip my way away from him. "All right!" As I kneel down into the nearest bed of flowers, I realize something. No matter what happens in our interactions, Mitsuru manages to make me smile. Sometimes he can be so cruel, and it hurts me inside; but nevertheless, I still smile. I think that one day I might not want to smile, for some weird reason. I've never stopped smiling, despite my parents' deaths and all the wrong things that happen in my life because of my bad luck. But for now, I know one thing, something that is a truth for me. I want to smile for Mitsuru, always. Because maybe, just maybe, one day…he'll smile with me.

TBC…

_(Aight peeps…that be chapter one. Yes, it was short, and no, this story will not be UBER long…I just don't have time to write a really long crescent moon fic right now (even though, knowing me…I'll start doing that, kinda neglecting my other fics…) cause I gotta finish my other ones while the creative spark still lingers…and while I remember my plot details. The others ones are being worked on actively! That's it for now! Well, please R&R, flame if you want, sine you will if you REALLY want to. Thanks for reading.)_

**_Chocomintswirl_****__**


	3. Smiling for Always Chapter 2

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Crescent moon. If you think I do, well…then you need some help! Hahaha! Anyway, please don't sue me. I have nothing to give anyone who does. I'm a college student here, and I NEED money.

_A/N: Okie, this is still my first Crescent Moon fic here. I'm still really in love with this little Manga. Anyway, yeah, not all of them are out, so there is some inserted stuff here, Okie? Well, enjoy the fic. Same Author's note in first chapter applies here, basically. This will be rather short, as I just want fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Enjoy!_

Word Coding:

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Everything Else

**Smiling for Always (Chapter Two)**

My world has been a world of gray, of pure uncertainty and confusion since that night in the garden with Mitsuru. He's constantly on my mind and in my thoughts—he always was—but it has been far worse as of the late. At work I can't concentrate anymore, I can't work at a decent level. I used to maintain a certain comprehensive level at work; it has been harder to function. Ever since I saw that look in his eyes, a look that made my body tingle all over, I can't get him out of my head. Even school is becoming quite a task, seemingly harder and harder each day. It's only been a week since then, too. My only solace is to swim in the school swimming pool; but even that isn't working to well anymore.

I let out a sigh as I refocus my attention on my much-needed-to-be-finished math homework. College entrance exams are going to start very soon, and I need to do my best in school as well as on those tests. But for some reason, the air in my room is a suffocating warm, feeling very much like a pair of hands trying to strangle me around the neck. Realizing I can't stand it anymore, I lift myself from my chair to throw open my door to allow cool air to enter. To my surprise I find Mitsuru on the other side of the wooden door, standing smack dab in the center of the hallway. I feel my heart pound as my hand clamps around the brass metal of the knob. Mitsuru's hand is raised as though he was prepared to knock, his fist suspended mid-air. My voice catches in my throat again as I open my lips, ending up gaping as I search for words to ask him. Finally, a glass shattering from downstairs breaks the heavy silence that settled between us. I am the first to react, much to my own surprise.

"Mitsuru…did you…need something?" My voice is low, incase I frighten him.

He looks slightly like a deer caught in the headlights, but the look vanishes as quickly as it came. He whirls around, turning his back to me as he stutters out a response. "O-Oboro wants you to come downstairs for dinner now."

I feel a bit disappointed as I watch his back tense, again. "Is that all?" he nods. "Well…I'm doing my homework right now, and it's really important. Do you think you can tell Oboro that I'll be down a bit later?"

"I'm not your delivery boy, you stupid girl!" Mitsuru fumes at me as I take a step backwards. "Tell him yourself!"

Although I am hurt by his words, they aren't exactly unexpected—surprising, yes; but unexpected, not really. However, I am still shaken from his outburst, which is why my next actions makes sense, and I'm sure he isn't all that puzzled by them. "You're so mean Mitsuru! Jeez…it's only a favor, and you're going down there anyway! Fine, then," I push him away from the door. "I'll tell him myself," I shout before slamming the door on him. I hear his footsteps retreat, though not immediately, away from my door. As soon as he is out of hearing range, I reach for my pillow and let out a wail into it, successfully stifling more than 90 of it in hopes to avoid having one of the others come up to check on me. For this reason, it is my initial reaction to scream when I hear a loud knock on my door. I bolt back to it, swinging it open in a flurry. "Yes?"

"Are you all right, princess?" Nozomu is staring me straight in the eyes, his sky blue orbs reflecting concern.

I blush, like always, when anyone is this close to me. Taking a deep breath, I calm myself before nodding cheerfully. "Everything is all right Nozomu! I think I'll come down for dinner now." I step through the door, which is still ajar, and make my way past him to the staircase. "Are you coming?" He nods quickly, rushing after me. When we arrive at the table, I notice that everyone is seated around like normal when we eat—minus Mitsuru. Nozomu has taken his seat rather rapidly, and I think it must be that he is extra hungry from such hard work the week prior. I take my seat slower than he did, pacing myself as I place my napkin in my lap before taking a hold of my spoon. Oboro has served miso soup into our bowls, rice onto our plates and a lot of sushi and sashimi. I watch as everyone starts eating; I feel no desire to consume my food. Akira, who has half a sushi hanging out of his mouth, turns to me and raises a brow. I flush as everyone else's gazes settle on me as well; making me feel as though I'm being inspected.

"Mahiru, are you hungry? Are you sick? Why aren't you eating?" Akira's questions, fired one after another, cause me to stutter, especially when I see Mitsuru enter the room with his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

"Iie…I'm just…really worried about finishing my homework is all," I reply. I notice Misoka scrutinizing me with his eyes, the stare he's giving me not hidden by his glasses. I flush again, this time even more brightly, as Mitsuru takes his seat next to mine, which has been placed accordingly. As if reacting to his nearness, my body feels as though it has been thrown into a pit of flames as I shy away from him, which I discover is a mistake. He shoots me a glare as he pushed back his seat in blatant anger. All eyes move to him as he stands there, his eyes boring holes into mine. "Ano…Mitsuru, what's wrong?"

"If you can't stand being near me and eating near me, why don't you just say it? I can move! It's not like I enjoy being here, stuck next to such a stupid, idiotic, annoying and childish girl!" He grabs his plate and utensils before dashing from the room, not letting anyone utter a word to him.

"Mitsuru!" I shout after him, ready to follow him; however, Misoka places a calming hand on my arm, shaking his head as he guides me to my seat again. "But Misoka…I can't let Mitsuru…I don't understand…I just…I have to apologize!"

"You didn't do anything wrong Mahiru. He's just being reactionary, like always. You need to stop trying to go after him every time he loses his already short temper," Misoka responds.

"Yes," I say as I resume eating, my mind made up, agreeing with Misoka. But my heart is hurting, angry with me. I always go after Mitsuru…and this time, I didn't. It feels so wrong. Once I am finished with dinner I politely excuse myself and walk calmly through the exit that leads the staircase. The instant I am out if their view I break into a harsh run as I try to find Mitsuru, checking the balcony first, then the back of the bar when the first try fails. I grab onto my skirt hem as I catch my breath, panting slightly from my quick run. Then, I spot him, leaning against the wall opposite the door I just came out of—meaning he is right in front of me, wearing one of the most surprised looks I have ever seen on his face. But it is short lived as his eyes harden and he points his fork at my face, touching the tip of my noise as if daring me to move, for if I do, it will injure me. I stay frozen in place as his already angry eyes narrow at me, his muscles tensing and lips forming another of his famous scowls. I shudder, receiving a small scratch from the point of the fork for my actions—I back away.

"What do you want? Why do you always follow me all the time? I don't need you to check up on me, woman." His reply is venomous, but not like it usually is. I find myself becoming curious, and so, take a step forward, pushing the fork out of my way. He backs against the wall in obvious confusion though he tries to hide it. I want to chuckle but his eyes hold something similar to fear and I stop myself. As if sensing that I am trying to disarm him, he forcefully shoves the fork back into my path, creating a barrier that won't let me through. "What do you think you're doing, stupid onna?" I wince, and his frown deepens. I reach out to him despite his words, which sting me. "Don't touch me!" His voice is quivering as I suddenly rush at him, knocking the fork from his hands and throwing my arms around him. His response is automatic as his arms envelop me in a hug. But it doesn't mean he doesn't try to push me off. "Why are you hugging me? Let me go! Get off of me, you're such a pest!"

"Mitsuru…" My voice trembles as I look into his violet eyes, my blue ones searching for anything that will let me stay in his arms. "Please…stop pushing me away…I'm your friend." His eyes harden again, and I bury my face between the crook where his neck and shoulder meet. His skin is hot, he's trembling and I find myself curling my arms around his back tighter than before. "Mitsuru…you know I'm not like all other humans…it's been 3 years. I care about you Mitsuru…I really do." My words seem to relax him slightly, and before I know what I have started doing, my hands have become tangled in his hair. At this action his body tenses again, and I pull away in embarrassment, my face going about ten shades of red. I look up into his eyes, knowing I can't avoid them. "I'm…I just came out here to apologize…"

"For what?" His query is quiet, low…different. I glance up at him again; shocked by the way he is looking at me. Anger, hatred, hurt, fear, curiosity, want, need—all, and more, are in his magnificent spheres. I am even more shocked that he hasn't asked or forcibly removed my hands from his hair. "What?"

"Ano…Mitsuru?" He says nothing, just continues staring at me. On impulse, my heartbeat quickens as I slowly stand on my tiptoes and cover his lips with my own. I'm not quite sure what I am doing but something in me felt compelled to kiss him, even for mere seconds. '_I just want a small taste of you, Mitsuru…precious tengu…_' My thoughts drift off when I don't feel him pull away; instead his arms encircle me, hands resting on my back. As he is already against the wall I can only press him closer to it and I lean on him for support. His lips move slowly over mine, somewhat sensual for someone who I believe dislikes me so. I care not for whatever emotions he holds as I bring my hands from his hair to rest against his chest, bracing myself against him as I attempt to deepen our kiss, which has not yet been broken. I fear the moment will end too soon, and try to hold onto it as long as possible. '_I always thought this would be the other way around,_' I muse as I recall thinking that maybe one day, Mitsuru would profess his love for me and corner me, not the other way around. It sounds very much like a fairytale, an unrealistic ending in my own mind—I want chuckle slightly from my throat. A few seconds later he pushes me away, gently. We stare at each other, deep blushes forming on our faces. The next thing I know is him running through the adjacent alleyway—away from me—as the moon shines on my lone figure by the still opened door. I gape, puzzled and deeply hurt.

And before I know what is happening, I have moved away from his fading silhouette, back into the Moonshine Bar. I don't really ever know what happened, and still don't, as I trudge up the staircase towards my room. I all but slam the door once I have entered, then proceed to plop onto my bed, head in my hands. '_Did I…go too far?_' My thoughts are jumbled as I feel the need to cry become increasingly heavy; my eyelids begin to burn harshly as I grab a tissue from the box on my desk. '_Mitsuru…why do you continue to run away from me?_' I return my wayward thoughts back to my homework in hopes to get something done. But as I take one look out the window, peering into the dark night, I realize my mind is on anything but homework.

* * *

The next morning passes me by in a haze, especially since it is Saturday. I do not rise from bed early as I normally do. Last night's events replay in my head over and over again, and I begin to wonder when Mitsuru returned home—if he did at all. Nozomu knocked on my door after the incident but I gave the lame excuse that I was studying, which was a big lie. Now as I lay here, staring emptily at the ceiling in front of me, I find my body responding to Mitsuru's actions, mainly angrily. I want to hate him for doing what he did, for running away from me, for confusing me. But no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to stay angry at him for long periods of time. I am still hurt, my heart aching within my chest as I recall the feeling of his lips on mine, soft, sensuous lips that I want to kiss again—that I need to kiss again. I roll over as I try to erase the sensations from my body, though I know it is rather futile to try and have this happen. Once Mitsuru is on my mind, then he is always on my mind. I shake my head, feeling slightly pathetic as my lips curve into the smallest of smiles as I clutch my pillows. One lone tear rolls down my cheek before I stuff my face into the soft, satin material as streams of tears begin to tip over the rims of my eyelids; luckily for me, they never roll down my cheeks to leave evidence of my hurt.

Each droplet is absorbed by the pillowcase. I can't let anyone see…I can't let anyone here worry or know that I cry so much. The only one who knows is Mitsuru…and for some reason, he is always the cause too. I find this extremely ironic and hiccup as I wipe my eyes, preparing myself to go about the day like it is any of Saturday. My only problem is that is isn't lie any other Saturday. Last Friday, before last Saturday, I didn't kiss Mitsuru…and I didn't want to kiss him again and again. Last Saturday Mitsuru was here, too. Last Saturday I wasn't reckless enough to do what I was about to do when that damned gorgeous Tengu came home.

**TBC…**

_(And there is chapter two. WOOt! Um…same thing applies here, meaning that it will be a shorter story. I might write another one in the end, or a sequel or something…when I've finished or at least progressed with my other fics. Hm…well…that's it for now! Well, please R&R, flame if you want, since you will if you REALLY want to. Thanks for reading.)_

**_Chocomintswirl_**


	4. Smiling for Always Chapter 3

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Crescent moon. If you think I do, well…then you need some help! Hahaha! Anyway, please don't sue me. I have nothing to give anyone who does. I'm a college student here, and I NEED money.

_A/N: Okie, this is still my first Crescent Moon fic here. I'm still really in love with this little Manga. Anyway, yeah, not all of them are out, so there is some inserted stuff here, Okie? OH! AND I TOTALLY MESSED UP SOMETHING IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Misoka is a girl, I just found out—my bad! So yes, we know she is a girl, not a boy! I apologize for my mistake! Well, enjoy the fic. Same Author's note in first and following chapters applies here, basically. This will be rather short, as I just want fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Enjoy!_

Word Coding:

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Everything Else

**Smiling for Always (Chapter Three)**

I let out a small sigh as my mind returns to my current task: tackling my AP chemistry homework. At this point I could care less about anything having to do with elements and periodic tables since my mind is still on Mitsuru. Outside, in the garden-like area of the house, which in on the other side—well hidden, too—I can hear the birds chirping, though it is faint. Normally this would make me feel elated, it would bring a sense of peace to me like nothing else; but today it angers me and irritates me beyond reason. I want to throw something at the happy creatures outside my window. Mitsuru hasn't yet returned. Nervousness creeps into my body like a numbing poison, quick to disarm my sense and rational thinking process. Somehow though, it leaves my feelings untouched, which allows all of the usual sensations stay, the ones caused by Mitsuru himself.

Only now they are worse because of Friday evening. Thanks a lot, you damned Tengu.

So this internal battle continues while I attempt to explain what chemical reactions are in comparison to physical reactions. Of course, I get absolutely nowhere with this as I listen intently to the sounds of cleaning going on beneath me. Downstairs the usual preparations for opening the Moonshine bar for the night are taking place. I try hard to ignore them, but like a constant buzzing in my ear, I cannot shake them. It's practically early evening and there has been no sign of Mitsuru whatsoever. I didn't answer Nozomu again when he asked if I knew anything about why the hot-headed demon disappeared; then again, I didn't answer anyone's questions—not Oboro's, Katsura's or even Akira's. Misoka didn't even bother to ask her questions, if she had any in mind. I know Shirogane must be angry with my defiance and yet I don't care whether he is or isn't. In his eyes it was probably a waste to save Mitsuru with a Teardrop of the Moon. I think I heard Misoka scolding Mitsuru about that when I first came to live with them.

I think Mitsuru is well worth saving, and I'll always live up to that promise that I've made myself. I don't need anyone to tell me he is or isn't…even if he doesn't love me back. Being near Mitsuru is enough. Or…at least before Friday…it WAS enough.

But now, as I sit here with futile attempts to complete my homework, I know I can't just be near Mitsuru anymore. I need to be with him, but not just because he takes care of me or because he is stuck with me. I want him to want me to be with him. I can't stand it if he doesn't love me, I just can't. But if not, I think I'll have to accept that, hard as it may be for me. I'm still intent on going through with my plans tonight, my revenge of a sort, for him totally hurting me. In the end, if it does not work out to my benefit, then I won't regret it. Sure, it'll hurt; but I don't ever regret anything I do when it comes to Mitsuru—not even that kiss from last night. However, this time I will be less rash, I hope. Last night I couldn't control myself, and my actions caused a bit of a problem. I let out another sigh as I hear the door open downstairs, commotion, and then silence. '_I guess Mitsuru has returned now,_' I muse, drifting off into space. I'm brought back to reality at the loud knock on my door. Not really thinking about who it could be, I get up to answer it without much focus. I don't expect it to be Mitsuru, in any case. To my surprise it is indeed him, and I blanch as I allow him into my room, wordlessly. He sits on my bed, neither of us saying anything as I sit away from him on my desk chair. The silence blankets the room as he stares at his feet and I stare out my window, blushing a little.

Finally, after what seems an eternity he steps up from the bed towards where I am sitting. I jump a little when I notice he is now in front of me. I shiver as he grabs my hand, roughly, and yanks me up from my seat to face him. "Mitsuru…is something…" I trail off as he leans forward, his face too close to my own and I feel faint all of a sudden.

"Why did you do it?" His voice is a low whisper.

"What?"

"Why did you…kiss me? Why do you care about me? Why do you have to be so helpful and caring?" His voice quivers again, much like it did the night before. I feel a shiver run down my spine as he leans in closer. "Mahiru…why?"

My name on his lips is beautiful, entrancing, and I flush again as his hand comes to rest on my cheek. But for once I do not take comfort in whatever he is willing to give. Instead, I pull away and I make to dart for the door, not sure what to tell him. I don't know why I did it myself; well…that's not a complete lie. I want to run from him, for once. I want to cower in fear, give into the lack of courage that I know has been building up inside me, only further enhanced by the fact that he ran away from me last night. I am almost at the door, which is in truth a short distance from my bed—though it felt like forever—when it suddenly slams shut. I take a quick glance over my shoulder, panicking when I see Mitsuru looking off to the side, his hand outstretched before him. '_He closed me in!_' I feel my heartbeat quicken as he begins to walk towards me again, a somewhat sinister look in his eyes and I yelp in fear. His facial expression changes immediately, softening but still rather predatory. And before I know what's happening, for the second time in 24 hours I am full of uncertainty and curiosity at the same time as I find myself trapped between his arms, both of which are on either sides of my head. My back hits the wall forcefully as I seek an escape from something I don't know. I can't help but think he has had the last straw with me and is going to get rid of me, finally.

Therefore his next actions completely alarm me. I freeze up as his arms drop from where they were positioned, instead pulling me into them in a hug. My breath catches in my throat for what seems to be the billionth time as he pulls me ever closer until I am surrounded by his embrace—I tremble. Instinctively he wraps his arms tighter around me. I seem to find my voice and am about to speak when his clear, smooth vocals enter my head. "Princess, princess…why do you cry, in a forest painted by the setting sun?" I am stunned into silence as his beautiful voice fills my head and ears, drowning me in a river of passion, a river of Mitsuru. I strain my head to look up at him, hopefully into his eyes. To my dismay, they are closed, but his lips still move, singing the words out of order—but in an order that makes sense to me as I continue to listen, intently, at loss for speech. "Princess, Princess, why do you laugh?" I feel my mouth become rather dry as his eyes flutter open until they are piercing my own with such intensity that my knees go weak, giving way beneath me. I let out a small whimper of embarrassment as Mitsuru sweeps me off my feet, quite literally, and into his arms, cradling me against his chest. Our eyes are still locked together in an unbreakable gaze, and I can't seem to break it, not even with words. He murmurs the last words so quietly that I almost don't hear him and make myself lean closer to take them in. "Princess, Princess, why are you scared?"

And I reply instantly, my mouth close to his ear. "I made a promise to a demon boy…that when the full moon ascends the sky in ten…I'll become his bride," I sing softly.

He pulls away, slowly, his eyes still lingering on my own. One simple sentence leaves his mouth. "No, you can't Mahiru."

At this, the spell is somewhat broken and he places me back on my feet, though he doesn't move away from me, still standing mere inches before me with his arms on my shoulders. I speak the only thing I can think to tell him how I feel about that damned good kiss. "Mitsuru…I'm sorry…but not for kissing you," I reply. He tenses. "I don't regret kissing you, and I did it with good reason. I care about you Mitsuru."

"But why?"

I try to come up with a reason that Mitsuru will believe but find that, knowing Mitsuru for so long, he won't believe whatever I say—well, except for that popular phrase, perhaps. I struggle to think of something less cheesy, less cliché, without success of course. '_But the cliché…it portrays exactly how you feel, doesn't it? Not to mention that intimate moment you just had…singing to each other and all…_' I shiver again as I feel his arms begin to release me. Instinctively I throw myself right back into them, clutching to him as though he is an anchor I hold to for dear life, which isn't completely far fetched. For once he doesn't try to pry me away, get rid of me like he usually does. Instead he leans forward, resting his chin above my head where it rests in my golden locks. I want to smile but something tells me the moment is still somewhat shaky, and I decide against any sudden actions. And there we stay, wrapped up in each other as the moon shines on us, a full moon. My contentment wins the best of me, and I still say nothing, choosing to savor the moment for what it is—though I don't even know exactly what it is.

After a few moments I feel my voice returning full force, my conscience telling me that now is the time to tell him how I feel. I move away just enough so that my mouth is not muffled. "Mitsuru?"

His voice is still quiet, too, though its coarse quality does not disappear. "What?"

"I've wanted to tell you…that for a long time now…I…well, I think…no I know…um…"

"Spit it out," he replies, unromantically, but softly enough that I am not discouraged.

I am about to speak when there is a loud knock on the door. I blanch, scolding myself as we jump apart. Mitsuru throws me a withering look as he darts towards the window, ready to leave lest he be caught. I feel my eyebrow knit together in frustration as Misoka's voice drifts through the door. "Yes?"

"Mahiru, Princess…is Mitsuru there? We are having a meeting right now. It seems we have found another Teardrop of the Moon. We're discussing details, and your presence is requested." She explains everything from outside the door.

I thank the heavens that at least Misoka understands about privacy, being a girl herself. "No…Mitsuru isn't here. I'll be down in a minute." Once she had disappeared I turn to look at the tengu, who is positioned by the window, his face gazing out at the city. "Mitsuru?" He nods, slowly. "Um…I guess we should go, then, right?" I berate myself for letting my chance go but know that now is no longer the time.

"Yeah…" with that said, he exits, quietly.

Once he is gone I reach for my slippers, my eyes tearing the entire time. 'Nice _going Mahiru…some luck I have…_' As I reach the door, I let my hand rest on the knob and my head on the cool surface of the door. Heaving a large breath, I turn it and exit. At the top of the staircase I pause, hearing the chatter from below but not sure about joining or not. As I take my foot to the first step, I feel dread fill me. _'Something isn't right, not at all.'_

TBC…

_(And there is chapter three. WOOt! Um…same thing applies here, meaning that it will be a shorter story. I might write another one in the end, or a sequel or something…when I've finished or at least progressed with my other fics. Hm…well…that's it for now! Well, please R&R, flame if you want, since you will if you REALLY want to. Thanks for reading.)_

**_Chocomintswirl_**


	5. Smiling for Always Chapter 4

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Crescent moon. If you think I do, well…then you need some help! Hahaha! Anyway, please don't sue me. I have nothing to give anyone who does. I'm a college student here, and I NEED money.

_A/N: Okie, this is still my first Crescent Moon fic here. I'm still really in love with this little Manga and died when I read the fifth manga! Anyway, yeah, not all of them are out still so…this is kind of an A/U fic, I suppose. Um…my bad, really bad…Misoka IS a boy. I was so damn confused! I apologize for my mistake! Well, enjoy the fic. Same Author's note in first and following chapters applies here, basically. It's pretty much over now! Fini after this chapter! Enjoy!_

Word Coding:

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Everything Else

**Smiling for Always (Chapter Four)**

"It's cold outside tonight, eh, Mahiru?"

Akira's voice breaks my current train of thought as we await our orders. Misoka is standing near the edge of where the railing meets the cement, which is also where Mitsuru is, scolding the Tengu for yet another uncalled for outburst. I finally nod to Akira's question as I see Nozomu approaching, his blonde hair illuminated by the bright moonlight. Nozomu is beautiful, handsome and unreal to me; but he is not Mitsuru. I hug my sweater tighter to my body as the vampire begins to give us our orders. Immediately I am in Mitsuru's arms and we are flying through the night air, the stars shimmering above us. Everyone else is caught up in Mitsuru's wind—I am caught up in Mitsuru. His arms are warm, as always, but all I can think about is Mitsuru's voice in my ear from the night before, soft and tranquil, melodic and special. I am lost in my emotions as I reach up and begin playing with a strand of his lovely green hair. I see his eyes widen but do not relent from my actions as I let out a small giggle. Even the moon above us does not deter my pursuit of causing Mitsuru some pleasant discomfort.

Tonight's mission is taking place in yet another jewelry store; not unusual. The Teardrops tend to gravitate into jewelry stores and such, which makes sense, I guess. We land on the abandoned warehouse building located about ten minutes from the central shopping district, which is far enough for a successful escape if it is needed. Mitsuru releases me as Nozomu and the others begin preparation. I go over the itinerary details in my head as I start changing my clothes, or adding more on rather. We are to pretend that Nozomu and I are shopping for an engagement ring; but I have to locate the Teardrop. Then Mitsuru and Akira will wait in the back with sleeping gas incase the measures get too drastic. If it goes the way we want, Misoka should be able to sell us the Teardrop and there will be no commotion whatsoever, thanks to his transformation abilities. I sigh as I pull a short blue cap over my blonde hair, recalling Mitsuru's firm rejection to the plan. He'd gone pale as a ghost when Nozomu volunteered to play the part of my fiancé. That was an eyebrow raiser. Right now his beautiful chocolate spheres are hidden behind a pair of the darkest sunglasses I have ever seen, and his body is turned away form me in defiance. Akira is smiling as usual, his wolf ears sticking out, twitching in merriment. Misoka is adjusting his hair underneath a cap as well.

The air tonight is chilly as we walk into the still lively shopping center, people buzzing busily around us. Nozomu slips into his role easily as he takes my hand in his; I blush at the gesture, still feeling awkward after all these years. And though Mitsuru is nowhere in sight I can sense his anger and hostility coursing through my veins. Within minutes we have reached the store which holds the Teardrop, and Misoka is already ahead of us through the entrance. Akira and Mitsuru, who have been gone, finally peep from the top of the building as Nozomu waves to them, pulling us inside. I smile as a sales associate makes his way over to us, a gleam in his eyes which signals he plans to sell us something. I nod as Nozomu pretends that we are talking about which ring to purchase just as the sales representative walks up to us.

"Hello sir, can I help you today?"

Nozomu's smiles sparkles as he rounds on the man with a vigorous shake of his head. "Yes, my good sir. I would like to buy this little lady her engagement gift."

"May I suggest a ring sir?" The man motions to a row of cases filled with sparkling diamond rings.

"A good suggestion, but I would like the lady to choose. After all, it is her gift, dearest," he replies as he kisses my hand sweetly. I blush again. "Go, my dear, and choose whatever you would like."

I catch his drift easily as I walk towards the row full of diamonds; I sense nothing within them—no teardrop—and therefore scrunch my nose in an air of disapproval. Immediately a woman representative rushes to me and suggest necklaces, tiaras or bracelets. I pass by the necklaces and tiaras with relative ease as I sense nothing. But when I start to walk by the bracelets, my heart begins to react to the nearness of the Teardrop. I pause at a particularly plain looking silver band, only made unordinary by the diamond shaped charm implanted in its middle. I raise a brow as I point to eat and beckon for my "fiancé" to come see it. Nozomu is there within seconds, and just like that, the sale representatives are taking it to the back to be prepped and sold. I stand there, then, while Misoka takes care of everything in the back, and twiddle my thumbs. Nozomu is whistling lowly as the sales representative tries to flirt with him. I know he is holding back, knowing that he is quite a flirt; but he is playing a part right now. A few minutes later the man returns and is about to hand it over when our alternate plan goes into action. Nozomu begins initiating a flirting game with the crazed sales rep. She flushes and giggles loud enough so that I catch his eyes and storm over as the "mad fiancée" with anger in my eyes.

"You lied to me!" I shout angrily as I push the bracelet, which no longer possesses the Teardrop, back at the man. Instead I grab Nozomu's sleeve. "You don't love me, and I don't want that stupid bracelet!" With that said I flee from the store, hiding my smile as I leave him behind. I hear him conversing with the people for mere moments before he comes dashing from the store. We walk briskly back to the escape place before breaking out into peels of laughter. Misoka and Akira join in, laughing with us at how easy this mission was. However, to the side, I see Mitsuru fuming as he places the unnecessary tools back into their bags, seemingly disappointed about not being able to use them. Noticing that the others are occupied by their laughter, I make my way towards Mitsuru. He does not seem to notice me until I have touched his shoulder ever so lightly. "Mitsuru?"

He recoils as if I have burned him, his chestnut spheres burning into my eyes as I take a step back. "What do you want woman?"

Our previous evening forgotten, I look around, realizing that the others have stopped laughing. "I…it's nothing." I turn away from him as I take Nozomu's hand. "Can we go home now? I'm really tired. This whole mission stressed me out."

Akira bounces next to me, his tongue sticking out. "At least it was easier than all the others, right, Mahiru?"

I give him a small smile. "Yes…it was, wasn't it Akira?" Misoka is looking off at Mitsuru with suspicion as he gathers the supplies. "Misoka, is something the matter?"

"Nothing to worry yourself over, Princess," he responds calmly. "You're right. We should be getting back."

* * *

Once we are back, I go to my room to finish some more studying for entrance exams, my mind heavy with thoughts of Mitsuru, troubled thoughts. I hear the music filtering in from downstairs; Misoka, Nozomu and Akira must be practicing since the Moon Shine is closed today. I lift the window to let in another breeze, sighing again as the wind wraps itself around me in blanket; all I can feel is Mitsuru. My homework lays forgotten on my desk as I stand by the window, arms on the ledge as I stare out at the night sky. Even after the mission the night is not quite over, and I see Mitsuru above me, on the balcony by himself. I want to go up to him but something makes me stop as I continue to just stare at him, not sure whether I should stay staring or leave to finish my homework. Deciding that I need to get back to business, I manage to peel myself away from the window long enough to close my door; or at least that was my original plan. But before I know it I find myself on the roof of the bar, hand on the doorknob in preparation to open it. I hesitate for a moment, staring at the brass contraption is wonderment as I crack the door a few inches. Mitsuru looks back, his eyes boring holes into the door as if sensing I am behind it, and I think he does know that I am.

Mere seconds pass before I push the door open, coming face to face with the one person who can make my heart flutter and break at the same time. He is stares at me maliciously as I close the door behind me, my hands lingering on the knob. Needless to say, I am rather awkward and blushing all over, I am sure, as I lean against the door for some kind of support. We are both silent until the wind begins to pick up. My head shoots up instantly, wondering if Mitsuru is leaving. To my relief he is still in his spot, only now he looks like he is fighting back tears. I venture forward at this look, forcing myself to be courageous. "Mitsuru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He retorts in annoyance but I am not deterred so easily.

"Please tell me what's wrong! You're bothered, I know it!" I say coolly as I come to stand in front of him, a few good feet away incase he decides to run. He turns his back to me, determined not to answer my pleas. I do the only thing I can think of that will make him tell me, and that brings his defenses down enough. I jump at him from behind, hugging his arm as I let out a small chuckle. "Mitsuru, you grumpy Tengu! Just answer the question and I'll go away, I promise!"

I am right about his defenses as he looks down at me with a somewhat softened expression, though it seems more melancholy than soft. He raises a brow at me before he looks up to the sky. "He likes you, you know."

"Who likes me?"

"Nozomu, that stupid vampire, he likes you." Mitsuru's voice is suddenly forlorn and somewhat cold. My eyes widen. "Yeah, I'll bet he liked being able to play the part of your fiancé, that devious vampire. He's always looking for a chance to get you..."

"Nozomu is just really friendly, is all," I try to reason, trying to brush off Nozomu's obvious interest in me.

"Stop being such a clueless, helpless girl. You're not that stupid Mahiru," Mitsuru argues. "I don't like the way he looks at you sometimes, and I can't stand the way he touches you—like you belong to him. I don't trust him sometimes…not at all, the sneaky ass."

The words coming from Mitsuru's mouth surprise me and confuse me all together as I pull away from him, taking a few steps back. "Then who do I belong to? Does it matter? Nozomu was just playing a part. He would never do anything to harm me; and besides, you were offered—"

He cuts me off with a curt look, his lips curled into a snarl. "You don't belong to anyone Mahiru! And he wasn't just playing the part! He wants to go out with you, dumb girl!"

"And why should that matter? What do you care about my choices anyway? It's not like you are my parents or my boyfriend! It's not like you care about me, other than being the Princess meant to help the Lunar Race!" I shout in anger.

"I do! What…Why do you have to care about me? Why?" His question holds frustration as he desperately tries to hold back the tears that have begun to form in his eyes. "Why do you follow me, check up on me, hang on me; why do you have to love me, Mahiru?"

I feel my face aflame as his last words come out in a whisper, my simmering anger melting away. "What? But how did you—"

"I may act like I hate you Mahiru, but it doesn't mean that I really do…even if I want to," He replies, his eyes suddenly dropping to the floor as he shies away from my touch. "No matter how hard I try to hate you…I can't seem to." When he looks up at me, silent trails of some emotion are trailing down his cheeks. He walks forward, closing the small space between as; his arms are around me before I have time to react. "You are the Princess, my true Princess, and I am your demon boy. And you promised…"

"To become your bride," I finish shakily as he lifts my chin with his long, slender fingers. I feel myself trembling, tears brimming at my eyelids as he leans forward, planting a chaste kiss on my lips. His own linger atop mine ever so lightly, as though he is memorizing the contours of them, surface and everything about them. I feel a tear slip down my cheek as I realize that I can't ever stop myself from loving him or being without him. I reach up, tangling my hands in his hair as I pull him closer, drinking in his kiss, which he gives willingly. I part my lips to him, allowing him to taste more of me, and me of him as I push him against the railing behind us. I am lost in him, the tears still falling freely from my eyes as I continuously shake in his arms—but never break the kiss we share. When we break apart for air, I gaze up at him in curiosity, my hands still shaking as I wrap them around his back. "Mitsuru, what does…I mean…this…"

"I love you, Mahiru, and I don't think I can ever change that," he whispers in my ear as he places his head atop mine as he did the night before. "Tonight, when Nozomu was acting the part…something just…I hated seeing that. I hate how he always gets to be the one…"

I smile as I snuggle against his chest. "You're my only one Mitsuru…forever." I sigh. "Mitsuru, can you do me a favor?"

He looks at me, eyes wide as though I have begun pushing the limits. "What?"

"Never stop smiling."

**OWARI**

_(Oh for heaven's sake…that was so sappy and lame…for an ending. I enjoyed it though. It was meant to be pretty fluffy and short, not long and an epic. However, I do have an idea for another crescent moon fanfic, an A/U type fic. I'll be posting the idea on my LJ incase anyone wants to see if they'd be interested or not. Well, that's it for now. I gotta finish working on Thoughts of Zephyr and Inside the Silence…OH! And Fatal Disposition, too. Please R&R. Thank you for reading.)_

Chocomintswirl


End file.
